


Our Own Personal Magic

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [16]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Quentin and Eliot hang out in Eliot's room one night.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 8





	Our Own Personal Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: The Magicians (TV)  
Title: Our Own Personal Magic  
Characters: Quentin Coldwater and Eliot Waugh  
Pairing: Quentin/Eliot  
Rating/Warnings: R. Slash. Strong Language.  
Summary: Quentin and Eliot hang out in Eliot's room one night.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Sera Gamble and John McNamara own this show and these characters.  
Words: 195 without title and ending.

Word to use: Smirk

PUtP # 16: Our Own Personal Magic

There was a smirk on Eliot's lips as he watched Quentin walk around the room and tried to be quiet as he looked for his cigarettes.

His smirk widened when he saw that Quentin had found his cigarettes on the floor in a corner of the room. When his boyfriend bent over, he got a nice view of the other man's ass.

Then, when Quentin turned to face him, Eliot said, "Your ass is magic. I can't stop staring at it and all I can think about is wanting to fuck you," He told the other man.

Quentin laughed and crossed the room. He got back into the bed and set his cigarettes on the nightstand a few moments later. "I'm glad that you like my ass. You'll get your chance to have fun with it soon enough."

Eliot nodded and said, "How about we use some magic while we're sitting here?"

Quentin looked at Eliot and said, "Forget about using magic. We'll make our own personal magic." After he spoke, he leaned in and kissed the other man's lips.

It wasn't long until Eliot pushed Quentin down on the bed, and their moans bounced off the wall of the room.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
